Bonds That Bind
by The Last Z Fighter
Summary: Takes place after Riku’s death. Red Shield is no more, Kai is a shadow of his old self and David is a broken man. Irene soon has to balance keeping Kai together while protecting those that are now family.Irene centric
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: **This is more of a prequel/side story to "Memories Of Yesterday and Today" and you don't have to read the other to get this.(since it takes place earlier) It takes place shortly after Riku's death and during the time Kai and the others first meet Gray and Monique at the orphanage. This will be a short story chapter wise but it will fill in some much needed background information.

* * *

How could this happen? How could he _let _this happen?

The scene of Riku's death played over and over again in Kai's head like a broken record not leaving him with a seconds rest. He-no they had been powerless to stop as Diva took the last bit of innocence from his little brother. Irene to, had been there but was unable to do anything, not even Saya or Haji had been able to help. At least Irene had put up a fight, however futile. What had he done? Kai had tried, but it wasn't enough he wasn't strong enough he had been..

..Useless.

The realization was painful to admit, but true.

Joel withered on the ground in pain every once in a while, his legs had been badly damaged by Carl's attack and no one had any real medication to ease the pain. Irene was by him, her face hooded as she tried to help Joel any way she could; even if wasn't much. David sat by Lewis, oddly more passive then he was normally. He simply looked out the window, face unblinking as he thought of something only he himself knew.

_Is Saya..ok? _Kai couldn't help but wonder about his adopted younger sister. She had been in the large explosion of what was once been Red Shield Base. Saya couldn't die, Julia said only Diva's blood could kill her. So then, why did he feel so shaken, so unsure? He would have even been grateful to see Haji at the moment, annoying him with his cello while he was trying to sleep.

Irene, seeing there was nothing she could do for Joel stood up, moving to Kai's side without a word spoken between the two. She was unsure what to say, or even if she should say anything during the silent flight. Instead she merely let Kai know he wasn't alone, that even if Riku and Saya had truly met their end, she was there for him.

It didn't look like Kai noticed Irene presence but he did, and was grateful for it. It was comforting to know that even while his world had been torn apart and turned upside down, he had someone else to keep him going. He was glad she had chosen to stay with them instead of going with her fellow Sif and surprising not many protested as much. Karman had been a different story but grudgingly he let his little sister go, but promised he would check up on her, as would the other Sif.

He didn't know what do anymore, he felt lost and confused with no direction. His father wasn't around to part any words of wisdom, and he no longer had a brother to protect. Still, he knew this wouldn't last forever and that things would get better but part of him didn't believe that. A part of him wanted him to give up, give in and just go into a corner and never come out. But he couldn't, he still had things he needed to take care of..and he had at least one more person left to protect even if they didn't need it.

The ride continued on in the silence of their losses.

* * *

Joel had been turned into the nearest hospital once they arrived at their destination. Irene, Kai and Lewis however had somewhere they were going to be taken. David didn't talk or say to much during the whole time, which wasn't uncommon but the others couldn't help but feel there was something more to it. It was nigh time when they arrived, but Irene still kept her hood securely over her head, more of a habit of personal safety then anything else.

Out of all of the places they had anticipated, none would guess that the place they would be staying in would be an orphanage, much less one for war orphans. David didn't explain himself even when they reached the door step and knocked, waiting. For a moment, nobody opened the door before a man around his fifties walked out. He had hair to the side but was bald on the top and the hair he did have had slightly faded to grey. Despite his tallness, there was an gentle, friendly air about him with old knowing eyes that had seen far to much.

Irene almost instantly liked him.

"David, what's wrong?" The man asked, seeing his former student like he was now bothered him.

"I'll explain once we get inside." It was simple and short, but seemed tired.

Nodding, the older man moved aside for his guest, gently ushering them to come inside. It wasn't overly-decorated but the place was very well kept together and had a nice 'home' feeling to the whole place. David and the mysterious older man went to talk alone in another room, of what no one could really say.

Kai was quite and this worried Irene and Lewis. He hadn't really as much said much of anything since the horrible ordeal, instead he did what he always did; kept the pain inside and bottled it up. It wasn't an healthy thing to do, but Kai was frustratingly stubborn when he wanted to be. If he didn't want to speak about it, then he wouldn't and there would be nothing they could do.

"You three guest?"

The voice didn't belong to anyone the three knew. A blonde-haired woman walked slowly down a series of stairs, her hair slightly short but it was a look that complimented her. She, much like the old man seemed to have a kind aura about her.

Lewis nodded, seeing the other two weren't up to talking for their own reasons. "Yeah. We ran into to some trouble so we're staying here with David's instructor, Gray. Its nice to meet you young miss, I'm Lewis." He glanced at the two, expectantly under his shades.

"Um...I'm Irene."

The red-head was hurting a lot at the moment and didn't feel like socializing. "Kai. Do you have a place I can rest? I'm kind of sleepy right now."

"Upstairs are a few guest rooms.." Kai walked past the blonde-haired woman after giving a brief thanks and disappeared up the stairs.

"Don't mind Kai, he's going through a tough time right now." Lewis said, stopping Irene from following him and saying something only she could hear.

She regained her composure quickly. "No its fine. I'm Monique. Are you two hungry? We have more food then what we know what to do with."

Lewis chuckled. "Lead the way young miss. I don't know about my friend here, but I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

Irene didn't think humans ate horses, but she had learned something new that day.

The taller man clapped a hand on the Sif's shoulder. "You could use some food to." Lewis was trying to include her, mainly to try to keep Irene from getting depressed like Kai currently was. So far, it seemed to be working.

Not like Irene had to much of a choice in the matter, she soon found herself in the company of Lewis and Monique.

The Sif found their company enjoyable that night.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Authors Notes: **Just a small note, Irene doesn't yet have The Thorn. It wouldn't make sense for her to be hanging back as much if she did, and the whole story breaks apart. Keep in mind, it follows the events from cannon closely(as much as an AU can anyway) but of course has differences.

* * *

Many times, Irene wondered if things would had been different if they had stayed somewhere else besides Red Shield HQ.

It seemed it wouldn't have mattered either way but the Sif still couldn't help but think about Kai's current condition and Riku's death. If maybe she had been a bit stronger, or maybe if Moses had been there with the others. In the end of things, there were far to many 'maybe's' and 'ifs' for her liking so she tried to stop thinking about it.

She hadn't seen Kai since yesterday.

Kai was closed off, emotionally speaking that is. He hadn't been the same since the death of his brother and the Sif wasn't sure how to go about helping him. Irene remembered instances when her friends had gone to depression but those memories proved unhelpful in this case. It was different this time, her fellow Sif for the most part kept their pain inside of them, and if they showed it outwardly it would eventually fade. But she was sure Kai would need help getting through with what happened, the question was what could she do?

Finding more questions that plagued her mind more then answers, Irene decided to go down stairs. Out of habit, she securely fastened her dark hood despite having her windows to her room boarded up; courtesy of Lewis. The excuse Lewis had given was that she had a 'skin' condition and couldn't be in direct sunlight without agitating it. This wasn't an total lie, Irene in her own way did have a skin condition; it was just hers was far more severe then most.

Once exiting out of her room, her sensitive nose picked an unfamiliar smell. The odor was slightly sweet but overall pleasant even if she couldn't tell what it was. Sounds of talk and idle chatter were heard long before she even set foot into the kitchen. Irene peered curiously at the strange food, round brown 'things' with golden fluffy edges. They poured some odd 'black' liquid with an picture of an woman on the front, it was labeled 'Syrup'. An little girl and boy were arguing over something, Irene hadn't a clue of what. Monique was eating, while an older man was off to the side mixing in a metal bowl.

"You're just in time." The older gentlemen didn't even look from his task as he addressed Irene who just outside of the kitchen area. "Why don't you have a seat and try some our pancakes? I promise you'll enjoy them once you try them. Besides, I don't we've properly been introduced."

"Have a seat. We like to see a new face every once in a while." Monique pulled a chair and offered it to Irene.

Looking around, Irene timidly made her way inside, taking a seat.

The old man finished with his second batch of pancakes, placing them on a plate and setting them down in front of the Sif; fork and butter knife in all. "I don't believe I got your name young lady."

"Irene." She answered the question, but found herself slightly confused on the tools laid in front of her. The children seemed to eat with them, so she guessed they were used for dinning. But wouldn't be easier to simply eat with your hands instead?

"That's a nice name. You can call me Gray, and I'm sure you've met Monique already. Those two children over there are Javier and Nahabi."Gray placed a cup of orange juice by Irene. "Lewis told me that you need regular blood transfusions, we don't have any now but we will soon."

"Thank you." But bringing up the subject of blood reminded her of something she was trying not to remember; mainly The Thorn. She didn't have it yet, but she wondered how much time she had, how much time they all had. If they didn't get Diva's blood in time...

..It was best not to think of it.

"No problem Irene. You can have as many pancakes as you want, help yourself." Then the retired soldier began cleaning up after himself from the mess he had made.

Monique tried to start some form of conversation with their guest. "So how are you enjoying yourself so far Irene?"

"It's nice." The reply came simple and natural enough, but more importantly it was truthful. Any place she had stayed had been better then Khirbet. This place she liked. Irene was sure she was going to become fond of this house. Experimenting, she took the strange tools in her hand and poked at the food. "What are these?"

Monique blinked once. At first she was unsure what she meant by the question, but guessed it was the fork and spoon. "Fork and spoon, you use them to eat. Here." She went over, gently correcting Irene's posture, trying to teach her how to use both of them.

Javier watched the scene curiously, confusion on her small face. "You never used forks before Irene?"

It was an innocent question to be sure, but Monique didn't want her guest flustered. "Now Javier."

"Sorry." The small girl squeaked in case she offended their guest. Nahabi was to busy stuffing himself to comment.

The Sif shook her head. "No, its all right. This is this the first time."

That statement made both Monique and Gray think for a moment. Where had this girl come from where she hadn't performed a simple task such using kitchen utensils?

However, it was probably best to leave what was likely a sore subject alone so none of them bothered to ask her about it for now. Monique tactfully decided it would be best to move both children along to their activities for the day.

"You two finished? After you're done we'll go out ok?" The bribe worked, and the two imps took the bait.

"I'm already finished!" Nahabi announced.

"No you're not, your plate isn't done." Javier pointed out to his half-eaten food.

Before an argument could start, Monique changed gears, hands on hips. "You don't have to finish all your food. Just put it away for now."

Happily agreeing, Irene watched the young boy simply dump the plate in the sink and wait eagerly to go. Javier took her small cup, draining it before going after her playmate. Monique smiled, saying something else to them as the three walked away and out of sight.

"Don't mind those two, they're more mischievous then harmful." Gray said, taking a seat across Irene with his own plate.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but nodded. Irene looked at her pancakes once again, not having tasted it yet. Now that she wasn't distracted by something else, her curious nature got the better of her.

Irene's chewing was slow and deliberate as she took the 'pancake' into her mouth. It was hard to describe, but was it tasted good.(Very chewy though) Her eating habits were improving, thanks too to Kai mainly, but she still had a while to go.

As she ate, her eyes fell onto a picture.

Gray was in it, though much younger. What really caught her eye was an woman by his side, dark black hair and a kind smile; by her were some children she hadn't seen before.

"That was my wife, Rebecca." Gray answered Irene's silent question. "She used to help me raise children in this same orphanage. I was doing it myself until Monique came along, she's been a bit help and I'm as young as I used to be. She was a strong woman."

She couldn't help but notice he spoke in past tense. "..What happened to her?"

The unmistakable look of sadness overcame him, but it was so brief she almost didn't see it. "She died of cancer. If she had caught it around this time, they would have been able to do something if they caught it early but in those days the medicine isn't as advanced as we have now. The doctors said she only had a month to live, but she fought and proved them wrong and lived for two more years."

Irene was interested in the story, and was quite until he finished. "How did she live longer?"

This time, Gray smiled a little. "The doctors may have said she had next to no chance, but Rebecca was a fighter by heart. She never gave up even after the news, and that's what made her live longer, she had to much to live for and had to hang on longer. If you work hard enough, there's nothing you can't overcome."

The story calmed her. Rather it resonated with her current condition in a way and gave her a bit more hope for a better tomorrow.

Maybe one day if she tried hard enough, she'd be able to walk just once under the sun.

* * *

Irene had spent a long time getting to know Gray better, but she had been pulled away from later by Javier. The little girl had wanted a playmate, and since Monique and Nahabi were busy, she would have to do in the meantime. It was nice, and for a moment it took her mind off of worrying about Kai's emotional health.

Javier liked to talk. A lot. About everything and nothing in particular, or what ever crossed her mind at the current time. Irene didn't mind, she would just listen, seeming to be genuinely interested in what the little girl talked about. At times, it almost seemed like Irene was learning more from the little girl then the other way around.

Most of the day consisted of them doing odd activities together. The little girl had gently tugged her along with her tiny hands which fit perfectly in Irene's gloved ones as they went to one thing to the next. They had watched an episode of "Sesame Street" together and both had enjoyed it. In Khirbet, the researchers would let Irene and the other Sif watch Sesame Street to speed up the learning process. It wasn't often that it happened, but she had enjoyed those brief moments of peace. That was the only pleasant memory of that place she could recall.

Once night had fallen, Javier insisted on giving Irene an 'make over with her hair'. Since the sun wasn't an threat at the moment, Irene had went along with it without much of a fuss. Javier had then taken a small brush, delighted and saying she'd make her look fabulous.(Javier hadn't a clue of what it meant, but she heard it from T.V. once before)

In the end, Javier had simply combed Irene's hair and the 'make over' was completed in a short time. The had nothing to do, so they played with strange blocks called 'Lego's' which connected to one another if they touched. Nahabi joined them later, having finished his chores. Irene was sure Lulu would have liked these things, if she had been here anyway.

Irene was absorbed in her work, and Javier seemed to be in a similar state of mind as they finished making their large tower of Lego's. She did notice the ring of the doorbell, and glanced briefly to the side, spotting a young woman in her teens and an older man. If she remembered right, that one was named Mao, but she was unsure exactly who the other one was. She didn't remember getting his name, but his face is familiar.

"Come on you three, its time to eat." Gray was heard before he was seen, stepping into the living room. "If you wait to long your dinner is going to get cold."

Javier and Nahabi's stomach did the talking for them, and they abandoned their Lego's without as much putting their recent work of art away. Irene stood up, she didn't need to eat human food but the taste alone made her come for dinner. That and the company. For once, she left her hood off as she headed to the kitchen, seeing Mao, Monique, and Lewis sitting already. David was there as well, but inner-demons had throughly thrashed him: his hair was a mess and he seemed shaky and uncoordinated even sitting. He was obviously still intoxicated at the current moment.

Through all this, what caught her eye was Kai, he had finally came down.

He offered an weak smile to Irene, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Still, he was trying.

Irene took the seat by Kai, which happened to be by Javier, she didn't mind because she had become fond of small girl in a short time. Mao didn't seem to appreciate or approve Irene sitting close to Kai, and her mood noticeably soured; she wasn't good at hiding her emotions when she was upset. The older man(Okamura) was laid back, and didn't seem to have a care in the world, which was true. He had a free meal after all.

Mao drunk from her cup once the eating began, her eyes never straying from Kai and Irene for to long, and the Sif was beginning to become quite uncomfortable under that hard gaze. Monique noticed this and frowned, they're guest was acting rather rudely in a passive manner to Irene. It was a slight awkward dinner, there was small talk but nothing truly solid, but Okamura didn't seem to mind the tension, nor did Lewis. Gray was doing his best to hold things together, with limited success.

Kai had time to think when he was up in his room, and he had come to an decision. It hadn't been an easy choice and he was still unsure of it. He was going to fight. He may not have a true chance but he couldn't sit here, he couldn't let Riku's death be that meaningless. If he gave up, then everything would be for nothing, but the decision was still a shaky one.

"I'm going to continue the fight."

The statement from Kai got mixed reactions.

Lewis seemed happy about the decision, Okamura, Mao and Monique had no real idea what he was talking about and Gray looked thoughtful.

David however, was a different story.

His neutral, dazed expression transformed almost to a cynical sneer. The drinks from earlier made his comments nasty and say things he normally wouldn't say. "What's the point? Saya's dead and Red Shield is gone. We can't do anything. You'll just end up like Ri-"

Kai's temper flared. He didn't even let David finish the sentence that had been like throwing salt on the recent wound. He picked up the older man by his collar so he could face him. "What the hell did you just say?"

Gray broke up it up before any blows could be thrown from either side. His body was sturdy from many trials and battles, and though he was old, he wasn't an push over. He put a hand on Kai's arm firmly. "That's enough from both of you."

Kai let him go, and David awkwardly looked away, deciding if he should apologize. "I'm going up." Instead, he walked away to clear his head.

Watching him go, Kai sucked in a breath, calming himself. "Just save my food for later, I lost my appetite."

Both of them left out of the kitchen, leaving a strange silence between everyone.

Okamura decided to break it somehow. "You going to eat that?"

Wordlessly, Monique slid her plate with pie on it to the reporter. Irene suddenly wasn't hungry either.


	3. Lost In The City

_The constant buzzing noises, to the unknown sounds of science__ were a constant in Khirbet.__Irene had been born here in this cold place, she couldn't ever remember being anywhere else and thinking about it, she wasn't sure if she'd see anywhere besides here. They were born here, and they would likely die here._

_From the beginning, it had been easy, fun even. They had taught her how to read, write and even some of the basics of human culture. However, once this part of process had been complete she had been thrown into combat along with her kin. Irene disliked fighting, the first few times the young Sif had thought she would die. But each fight it became a bit easier, but as the battles became easier, Irene couldn't help but feel she had lost something._

_When they weren't fighting, they were being tested on, seeing how durable their bodies were among other things. Irene for some reason had been lucky, never having to go through the more painful experiments, but in the night she heard screams from other Sif. Irene tried to shut them out but couldn't, and since she lacked the ability to sleep she had to endure it. Her fellow cell mates shared her distress, Karman would pace back and forth, his body tense, Lulu would simply look sad._

_Fight._

_Rest._

_Learn._

_Die._

_That was the life cycle of the Sif, and that was the life 'weapons' were suppose to lead. It wasn't much of an life, but for the moment it was all Irene and her kind knew._

_Today was slightly different. Irene didn't have to fight today, instead the researchers had__taken her to another room. It was plain; having nothing but a table with a strange device to it. However, there was a window with a clear view of the fight area, the same place they had used many times before._

"_Hmm, interesting." One of the researchers said, taking notes. "So you're saying its possible for them to age, was that the theory with the little one, Lulu?"_

"_So they say.."_

_Irene lost track of the conversation, but didn't speak up. They ignored her, which was fine. From the past experience, it was best __to simply let them talk. Speaking up tended to get you in trouble, and with her restraining devices__that made her an easy target._

_In the room walked another man, black hair and eyes. Irene knew him well unfourtnately. He was Dr. Thomas and he had an interest in Irene and Lulu more so then out of all the other Sif, since he claimed they were the most interesting 'genetically'. So he claimed._

"_Dr. Thomas, what brings you here?" One of the researchers said. Though he spoke formally, there was a hint of distaste in his tone. Not to many people liked the doctor. Not even his fellow researchers._

"_I wanted to see how the test we're going." He turned towards Irene for a moment, then back the others. "I also wanted to know if anything new has been discovered about the nature of Chiropteran's."_

"_No sir. You see we think t-" The sentence was cut off as the door was practically busted in, Irene became alert not knowing what was going on. This wasn't the normal part of the test and she hoped it wasn't a new one. Men in body armor came in, along with another high-ranking researcher._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Thomas demanded._

"_I think you know very well. You've been experimenting on yourself with out permission, that's very naughty of you doctor." Making a tsk sound the researcher continued. "As such, we've been permitted to terminate you. Nothing personal, but that's the way the business works."_

_Instead of begging for his life, or running like a normal person, Thomas only laughed. He laughed hard, as if he had heard a joke and even the armored escorts were becoming weary. _

"_You seem to think it will be that easy. Come then, shoot me." He held out his arms, as if taunting them to action._

"_Kill him."_

_Guns unloaded clip after clip into the man into he was a bloody mess, some had hit the window breaking it after the first few burst. Thomas fell backwards onto cold floor below. But even in death, that knowing mocking smile never left his face as he had already won._

* * *

"Irene. Are you ok?" 

Irene felt a small hand tug at her cloak, and looked down offering a small gentle smile. "I'm all right Javier."

"Oh ok. I can't stay I have to watch my show." With that, the small child left the Sif to her own devices as she sat in the kitchen.

Irene hadn't known what had brung up that memory, but she could recall like it happened only seconds ago. She didn't feel anything for doctor Thomas, so that couldn't be why she had thought of him. It was simply he had disturbed her a great deal and somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"If you keep looking like that, you're face is going to get stuck that way."

Turning her head, she saw Lewis walk in, or more specifically towards the refrigerator.

Lewis had meant a figure of speech, however, Irene not used to normal interaction missed out on these things so she often took seemingly normal things completely different. "..My face will get stuck?" Almost panicked, she reached out to touch her face just to make sure.

The ex member of Red Shield gave a jolly laugh as he popped open an soda and took a seat by the young lady. "Its one of those figure of speeches we were talking about."

"Oh.." Irene said simply, feeling foolish. She had so much to learn. If she got the time that is..

"No worries Irene, you'll get it all down in due time." He said, taking a sip of his soda. "So I take you're still down about Kai eh?"

"He just seems so sad..And David said those things.."

It wasn't noticeable but Lewis almost winced at the comment. He remembered last night well. "I know. That really wasn't what Kai needed last night. David is..going through some rough times to right now. He's not himself."

She didn't respond at first, thinking. "Do you think Kai will be ok? I want to help him, but I don't know what to do or say.."

Adjusting his shades, the man announced suddenly. "You don't have to say anything Irene."

Irene blinked once. Confused. What did he mean?

Catching on quickly to her confusion, Lewis shook his head lightly. "When someone is going through something like this, words don't help. Believe me, I should know."

"..Then, what do I do?"

"Just be yourself." He said, shrugging his broad shoulders once. "If you spend time with him, it will all come when he's ready. It's best not to force him to talk and let him deal with things on his own time."

_Just be myself.. _Irene reflected on what he said. Part of her understood it, but another part of her didn't, at least not completely.

Lewis ruffled Irene's hair, confusing her a bit. "Don't think to hard about it to hard Irene. Why don't you go see if Gray or Monique needs help? Doing things help take you're mind off what ever is bothering you. Does for me."

The Sif thought about the idea, and decided to give that a try. But she still had to say one thing to Lewis. "I'm not sure if I'll ever completely understand human emotions."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm human and I don't understand humans half the time either. You have no idea how true that is." Lewis took another swallow of his soda, crushing the can and throwing it away.

* * *

How she had ended up in this situation, even Irene wasn't completely sure. But she'd remember playing with Javier and then Monique coming along. She had wanted Irene to come along with them for some shopping, and somehow she had been convinced to come. It was partly her fault to, Irene had never got to explore this part of the world and her curious nature got in the way of her better judgement. Even the thought of potentially getting burned hadn't completely discouraged her, she had done it once before after all. Of course it was still dangerous but that just meant she'd have to be careful. 

Monique didn't question about Irene's choice of clothing, or her insistence of keeping on her hood on all times knowing it was due to her skin problem. It must have been a truly bad one for her to be completely covered like that. Maybe dragging her along wasn't the best idea but she seemed like she wanted to come as well.

There were many things Irene hadn't seen before. And upon exploring this city she came to realize how much she had to learn even still. Humans dressed in strange clothes with white paint on their faces and red lip-stick.(She found it strange that males wore lip-stick because she had been told only girls wore them) Monique told her later these strangely dressed people were called 'clowns' and they're job was to make people laugh. The humor though, most of it had completely flown over her head besides the slap-stick kind of humor.(On the account of the clowns not actually being funny.)

Much like Paris, there was also people drawing interesting paintings of various people. Irene lost count of all she saw, but each and every new thing delighted the Sif. For her, it really didn't take to much for her to enjoy herself. She was happy about things that most people took for granted, simply being alive was enough for her now.

"..And then we're gonna..Hey Irene you're not listening!"

Irene looked down to Javier who pouted lightly at not being heard and smiled a little. "I'm sorry Javier."

Huffing a little, the small girl continued. "It's ok. I was saying what I wanted for my birthday. When's you're birthday Irene?"

Irene paused. "I don't know." Monique didn't hear their conversation, up a head slightly in front of them.

"You don't remember..?" Javier seemed confused, and she noticed Irene seemed a bit sad about the whole thing. This, gave her an idea. "We'll celebrate you're birthday then!"

She was slightly surprised. "But I don't remember when my birthday is.."

"That's ok. We'll make up a date. How about Fobruary fourth?" Javier had said 'February' wrong, but if Irene noticed she didn't comment.

A slow gentle smile appeared on her face. "I'd like that."

She looked up for Monique to ask her where they were going but didn't see her. The only thing she saw was the large crowds of people that bumped into her occasionally. Where had she gone? Had they gotten separated?

Her scent was impossible to pick up even for her with this many people so close to her and she didn't see her _anywhere_at all. Irene kept Javier close, knowing already that both of them were very much lost in a city they knew next to nothing about.


End file.
